The present invention relates to water-soluble fiber and a method for manufacture thereof.
Among the water-soluble fibers heretofore known is polyvinyl alcohol fiber which is generally fabricated into a twisted yarn, woven fabric or non-woven fabric and put to use in a diversity of applications. For example, it has been used for provisional reinforcing or adhesion in a variety of industrial processes.
However, polyvinyl alcohol fiber is not readily soluble in water and requires heating to at least about 80.degree. C. for dissolution, thus being poor in workability. Moreover, when exposed to a temperature over 100.degree. C., it undergoes crosslinking so that dissolution is often made difficult.